


Won't You Take Me Home Tonight

by Rikaleeta



Series: Ineffable Procrastination Fics (Just Add Discord) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaleeta/pseuds/Rikaleeta
Summary: There was a forest surrounding a single mountain. Humans dared not venture anywhere near it, for it was said that a dragon laid in a cave at the top. Not only that, but it was said the very forest around the mountain lived to protect the mighty beast.Or, the Dragon/Dryad AU that absolutely no one asked for.





	Won't You Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't feel like working on my big multi chapter fic right now." I said. "Let me just write something quick." I said, writing over 8k words. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a story I wrote in a Good Omens Discord Server! There are other stories of mine coming from there (*cough cough* one of them is already at over 12k and not finished *cough cough* because I'm very good at procrastinating.

There was a forest surrounding a single mountain. Humans dared not venture anywhere near it, for it was said that a dragon laid in a cave at the top. Not only that, but it was said the very forest around the mountain lived to protect the mighty beast.

Aziraphale was a young nymph of the forest. She was an Omega, and it was an endless source of disappointment for her family, a line of Alphas going back generations. But she would have to do, they supposed. As long as she still performed her duty in protecting the Dragon's Keep, they kept their hatred passive aggressive and in underhanded jabs.

_ Don't go near the Dragon's Keep _ , they told all the young nymphs of the outer forest.  _ Perform your duty well, but do not approach the Dragon. The Dragon burns those who disturb him indiscriminately, and he will burn you if he deems you unworthy. _

When Aziraphale came of age, her family went back to the Center. It was a spot her family had earned, one of prestige, apparently. Her father, Gabriel, had earned the right to no longer take shifts on the Edge. He'd earned the right to only guard if someone got close.

Still, Aziraphale had to take guard shifts. It was a two-day walk to the Edge, but she didn't mind. Especially since she only ever had about a shift a month. She was lonely, yes, but she always felt better for those five days she has alone. Six, if she drags her feet enough.

And of course it was on her shift that, for the first time in centuries, someone tried to intrude. Aziraphale was resting in her tree form- she was tired from her walk- but she could sense the would-be intruder from a mile away.

She decided to lie in wait. Truthfully, she was hoping they would just leave. Or go in somewhere else. Because even from a mile away, the air was thick with the scent of Alpha. But the intruder drew close, and dread pooled in Aziraphale's stomach. She hated fighting. She may have been good at it, but it wasn't easy to do so when your instincts were telling you to  _ just submit already _ every step of the way. But she would have to, it seemed.

The Alpha's scent that close was almost suffocating. She waited until he's close enough. He's a big, hulking, clanking mass of armor. But she spots a weak point, and lets him get close enough, and  _ now- _

She shot out a tree limb, hard, and it extended under a metal plate and jammed home. She heard the crack of a rib as he rounded on her, swinging a blade and narrowly missing her branch. She sighed. She'd have to revert to her human form for this fight.

She let the wood of her bark draw closer to her skin, and make armor. Her leaves turned white and become her hair, except for a small crown of them held together by a thin, spindly twig. She stood, ready to fight, a wicked-looking thin sword in her hand. Despite being made of bark, it was sharp- sharper, even, than the intruder's sword.

"Halt!" She said, in the most commanding voice she had. It wasn't easy- if anything, the Alpha's commanding scent had thickened. But she was pleased with herself- it didn't wobble, and it actually did sound somewhat authoritative. 

But the stranger merely smirks. "Why?"

Aziraphale watched his every movement. Everything could be an adjustment to gain the upper hand. Sheshiftsed ever-so-slightly to meet his shift. "No mortal is permitted within the Forest of the Dragon."

His smirk only grew. "You think a fat little Omega will be able to stop me?" He lunged for her, swinging his shield to try to throw her off before bringing his sword around. She met both blows with ease. Still, his cocky demeanor remained. "Unlikely."

Aziraphale sighed, taking a step back to avoid another swing from the sword. It seemed speed would be her advantage here. Where the intruder was weighed down by at least a couple hundred pounds of armor and that shield is probably another fifty, she only had lightweight armor over the parts where essential organs laid- her neck, her chest, her stomach, and arm guards. 

It was unfortunate, because although in terms of brute strength she beat even her father, she wasn't very fast. Mortal as he was, she doubted that she was stronger than him, or that if he pressed his weight with the added armor, she would win. 

The fight was seeming to near its conclusion not half am hour later. It had become a rhythm- sidestep, swing, duck, wrap a fist in wood and punch, retreat, kick, repeat. But the smile still hadn't disappeared from his face, and it worried Aziraphale.

Finally, he spoke again. "How far does a dryad have to be from her companions for her to send a call for help through her roots?"

Panic spiked through Aziraphale. She looked back.  _ I'm too far. I cant- they won't hear me- _

And then she heard a  _ cllinnnnk _ , like two stones rubbing together. She looked back.

The man held two stones in his hand, and his hand- it was on fire. She recognized the runes on the stones, too- one to set the stone on fire, one to protect the holder from the flames. Cold dread pooled in her stomach.

The man lunged, and the fight began again. Aziraphale realised that he'd shed some armor during the fight, and was moving faster now. He doesn't have his shield, either- just his sword and his flames.

Her fighting was purely defensive now, not even caring where the sword cut, ignoring the pain when it did. All that mattered was  _ keeping that flame away. _ She tried to get back to the forest, to scream for help through her roots- no matter how much they ostracized her, they couldn't ignore that, right? 

But the man cut around every time, not letting her back. If anything, he pushed her further away.

She was exhausted, and barely keeping the sword at bay anymore, just desperately trying to keep the flames  _ away away away. _ But the sword was coming right at her head now, so she had to parry- 

She didn't even see the fistful of flames hit her in the side of her ribs. Payback for before, she supposed, and it was her last coherent thought before she collapsed.

The last thing she heard before the blackness took over was furious screaming.

* * *

Aziraphale regained consciousness to the feeling of water running over her, which was... a surprise. Her head was surprisingly dry, though, and it felt like fingers (claws?) were running through her hair. 

Her hearing came back to her next. It sounded like soft muttering, and if she wasn't mistaken, it sounded... panicked? But that didn't make sense. Her family made sure that their ostracization spread to everyone. That no one got close to her. She was the family shame, so if she didn't talk to anyone, she couldn't sully their reputation.

She groaned softly and tried to open her eyes. She cried out softly and immediately shut them. Too bright, for now, the light hurt her eyes. 

Soft, fluttering fingers ghosted over her temples and forehead. "You awake, angel?" 

Aziraphale didn't even realise that a nickname was being thrown her way. Her head was still foggy and the fingers were pretty distracting. Still, she managed to slur out an answer. "Nm'yeah."

Her senses were slowly coming back. Like how her stomach and legs burned as the water flowed over them. They had probably been seared before her saviour had shown up. Her mind was still foggy, but she thought she should probably thank her rescuer. "Fingers feel nice." Her mouth said instead. 

The stranger laughed, and the sweet, gentle scent of an Alpha permeated the air around them. Aziraphale decided she quite liked this scent.

Aziraphale decided she could probably open her eyes now, as the stranger went back to stroking her hair. She had been growing it out, and had taken to braiding flowers into it, but it was loose and pooled in the stranger's lap now. 

She cracked her eyes open slowly, letting them adjust to the light. Her eyes finally flicked to the stranger's face, tipped just over hers so she could see. Aziraphale's eyes went wide with shock, and her rescuer's smile showed a bit of nervousness. Though, if the shake of the fingers in her hair was anything to go by, she was a lot more nervous than she was letting on.

A whole lot of questions crowded into Aziraphale's mind. Why had the Dragon saved her? She wasn't anything special. Was the dragon angry with her for failing? How did the dragon find her?

Aziraphale asked the first question that came across her tongue. "What's your name?" She asked, almost reverent, because for all the tales of the dragon, no one knew her name. Hell, most people thought she was a he.

The fingers in her hair relaxed, though the shake was so minuscule Aziraphale wondered how she had been able to sense it. "Crowley." She says, just as soft, with just as much wonder in her tone. "What's yours, angel?"

Instead of answering, Aziraphale's brow furrowed. "You called me that before. Why do you keep calling me that?"

Crowley smiled. "You fought so hard to protect me. You didn't run from the fight, even when it became pointless for you to keep fighting. You could have fled, but you didn't." Crowley laid a gentle hand on Aziraphale's cheek, and Aziraphale saw mow that she did, in fact, have claws- long, black, sharp and pointed fingernails. "My own little Guardian Angel."

Aziraphale felt a flutter in her heart and tried desperately to stamp it down. It would  _ not _ do to crush on the dragon. She tried to get her mind back into the conversation and off of how wonderful Crowley's hand against her cheek felt. "My name is Aziraphale."

Crowley made an approving sound in the back of her throat. "Sounds angelic enough. Mind if I keep the nickname?" Aziraphale shook her head.

Aziraphale was quiet for a minute, trying to get her thoughts in order. Crowley seemed to sense this, and went back to running her fingers through her white blonde locks, as if she knew exactly how soothing Aziraphale found it. Finally, Aziraphale cleared her throat a bit. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Crowley chuckled a bit. "You've already asked me two things." She teased. At Aziraphale's little pout, she gave her a little smirk. "But go ahead, angel. I'll answer as many questions as you want."

Aziraphale swallowed thickly. "Why did you save me? I... I failed at my job. If not for you, the intruder would have gotten in."

Crowley's face darkened a bit. "The only one who gets to burn my plants is me."

Aziraphale flinched, trying to shrink back. It only resulted in shrinking further into Crowley's lap, but her mind had been thrown directly back into panic mode so she didn't really register it. The only thing crossing her mind was  _ oh, oh crap, I did make her angry when I failed, she just wanted to be the one to kill me-  _

"Shit." Crowley said, interrupting Aziraphale's thought spiral. "Fuck, shit, I'm mucking this all up." She took her fingers out of Aziraphale's hair, running it through her own. "Angel, listen to me. I'm not going to kill you, I- shit, why did I say that? Of course that would scare you."

Crowley sighed, cupping Aziraphale's face. "Angel, it may be the job of the dryads to keep my cave protected, but it's just as much my job to keep you protected. This forest is my domain. If anyone touches anything in my domain, it's my job to protect it." Hesitating only slightly, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Aziraphale's forehead. "And that includes you." She said gently.

Aziraphale smiled, relaxing. "O-oh, thank you." She blushed, unsure of what to do or say. She wanted very much to tilt her head up and capture Crowley's lips. Crowley's face was still oh-so-close to hers, she would barely even have to move. And her eyes were captivating- yellow and slitted, and Aziraphale assumed the were the same in her dragon form.

But she didn't know what would be going too far. She didn't want to push too much, and despite trying to rein herself in, she was unbelievably attracted to Crowley. 

Crowley chuckled, leaning back. "Rest, angel. You look exhausted. You need to sleep, those burns were pretty harsh."

Aziraphale nodded absently. Her eyes were already drooping shut. She fell asleep to the feeling of Crowley stroking through her hair, and she could have sworn she heard Crowley humming softly to her.

* * *

Aziraphale woke the second time to a star-filled sky and the feeling of something warm over her. The water was a few feet away, and Crowley had moved them against a tree. Aziraphale realised with a small smile that Crowley was asleep, arms wrapped protectively around her. She smiled and snuggled down into the embrace. 

She realised the warm thing on top of her was, in fact, a thick and warm cloak. It smelled like Crowley, so she tucked it up under her chin, where she could smell it surreptitiously, tucked herself closer under Crowley's chin, and fell back asleep.

Aziraphale didn't even notice that her wrigling had awoken Crowley, who did nothing but smile fondly as she sniffed the cloak. When Aziraphale was settled again, she held her a little tighter. She had already resolved to do whatever she could to protect the little Omega in her arms. The beautiful little Omega who fought tooth and nail, who stood her ground. Who seemed so... so sad. She wanted to make her happy, despite having wanted nothing to do with any of the dryads for the past three centuries. For this one, though, she wanted to come out of hiding. 

Crowley smiled. It was a strange feeling, but not unwelcome. She kissed Aziraphale's hair, and fell back asleep.

* * *

Crowley awoke to empty arms and panic. She sat bolt upright, making the cloak fall down, and looked around maniacally. She relaxed when she saw Aziraphale a few feet away, sitting down and putting some berries down in front of her. She gave Crowley a radiant smile. "Oh, good morning, my dear! I just woke up and got some breakfast for myself. I'm afraid I don't really know what dragons eat, but you're welcome to some berries if you'd like."

Crowley gave a good natured exasperated sigh, standing and taking the cloak. She walked over to Aziraphale, wrapping it gently around her shoulders. "I'm a dragon, angel. I don't really get cold. Keep the cloak."

Aziraphale gave her a pursed-lip pout. "I'm a tree. I don't really get cold either."

Crowley sighed out a little laugh. "Don't lie to me, angel. Just let me take care of you."

A blush crept up Aziraphale's face.  _ Adorable, _ Crowley thought, but she straightened her spine and sat down across from Aziraphale before she could do something that would make Aziraphale uncomfortable, like kiss the wandering pinkness. 

She picked up a random berry, not really noting what it was before she stuck it in her mouth. "And to answer your sort-of question, angel, dragons don't eat much of anything. Well, I don't, anyway." She barely kept her nose from crinkling as the taste set in. _Blegh, a blueberry._

Aziraphale seemed to notice the tiny bit of crinkle that got past Crowley's defenses. She chuckled a bit, before her brow furrowed. "So, Crowley, I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh." Crowley commented drily. Aziraphale tactfully chose to ignore her. 

"I just- I can't figure out- how did you find me?"

Crowley smiled. "It's ok, angel. You don't have to be afraid to ask me questions." She leaned back on one hand, picking up a strawberry. "I just followed your scent. The you were upwind from the forest yesterday, and the scent of a terrified Omega was just  _ rolling _ off of you." She gestured vaguely in the direction of her cave. "I smelled it all the way from the top of the mountain. Even flying, I barely made it in time." She shuddered, trying not to think about what would have happened if she'd been just a couple seconds later.

"Oh." Aziraphale said, very quietly. Crowley realised, too late, that her revelation meant that all the other dryads had smelled her from the edge of the forest and none had come to her aid. Crowley wanted to smack herself. Instead, she reached across the pile of berries and laid a hand on Aziraphale's knee. "I'm sorry, angel."

Aziraphale shook herself, as if trying to dispel her sadness.  _ Or maybe she doesn't like you touching her, _ her mind sneered at her. Either way, she removed her hand. She liked to think that was a flash of disappointment across Aziraphale's face as she did. 

"What happened to the mortal, anyway?" 

Crowley's face darkened considerably, and part of her was afraid she'd scare Aziraphale again. Although, if her scent was anything to go by, that was most certainly  _ not _ the case. "He's taken care of." She simply stated. Aziraphale didn't need to know that there was a charred and blackened body waiting in front of the castle, and that she'd let Aziraphale rest in the river alone for half an hour while she dropped it there, praying the whole time the dryad wouldn't awake alone.

Aziraphale smiled, and Crowley felt her stormy gaze lift. "Thank you, my dear. For saving me.

Crowley smiled right back, more readily than she can ever remember doing. "Anytime, angel."

All too soon, the pile of berries was gone and Aziraphale was sighing, looking downcast. "I should probably start getting home."

"No way in hell are you going alone." Crowley said, before she could stop herself. She backpedaled quickly. "That is, uh, your legs are still burned. And your hips. I could fly you?"

Aziraphale looks a little green at that, and Crowley realizes that that probably wouldn't be ideal for a dryad. Roots and all that. 

"I... don't know about flying. But if you would walk me back, I wouldn't be opposed."

Crowley grinned, standing and moving to help Aziraphale up. "Come on, then. I know where you live, and it's a bit of a walk."

Aziraphale arched an eyebrow. "I don't know whether to be flattered or dismayed." She said. 

Instead of answering, Crowley hooked an arm around the back of Aziraphale's legs, at the knee, and another behind her neck, and lifted her with ease. Aziraphale let out a surprised squeak.

Aziraphale was bright red as Crowley began her walk towards the mountain. "C-Crowley, you can't carry me all the way back home, I'm too big! Too heavy!"

Crowley froze. "Angel." She said lowly, dangerously. "Who told you that?" 

Aziraphale nuzzled up to her a bit, and Crowley was unable to hold back a little pleased chirp. "My father." Aziraphale said against her shirt. "Some of the neighbors. The intruder yesterday." 

Crowley felt that murderous rage come back. She knew Gabriel was a prick, but this? This was a whole new level entirely. Insulting  _ her angel- _

She cut off that train of thought quickly. 

Aziraphale was not hers. Not yet, anyway. It was her choice if she wanted to be, not Crowley's. 

The anger still didn't go away, so she set down Aziraphale. She didn't miss the way Aziraphale deflated a bit, but she had only set her down so her hands were free to cup her face. "Hey." She said gently, imploringly. "Look at me? Please?"

Aziraphale met her gaze unflinchingly. Another thing that warmed her heart about the strange dryad. She had never once been afraid of her- all the other dryads had some strange desire to kiss up to her, or were afraid of her. Not Aziraphale. It was like Aziraphale saw the her that was really, truly her, and gave it that fond gaze. 

"Listen, angel. All those people who told you that? They're wrong. You're absolutely beautiful. There's nothing wrong with the way you look. It's perfect." 

She'd said more than she meant to say, but it was ok, because Aziraphale was smiling and blushing. Crowley folded her against her chest, holding her and letting Aziraphale cry a bit. 

"B-but, my dear." Aziraphale said. "I'm still to heavy to carry for a two day walk." 

Crowley laughed, a pleasant rumble that vibrated her whole chest. It felt nice to be up against her while she did. "I'm a dragon, Azraphale. I've lifted much heavier things than you. You're practically a feather."

Aziraphale pulled back and looked Crowley in the eye again, eyes full of hope. "R-really?"

Crowley smirked. "Yep. But if you really don't want me to carry you, angel, I won't."

Aziraphale blushed, looking away from Crowley. She promptly decided she loved the flustered pink stain. 

"I-it was kind of nice." Aziraphale admitted quietly. Crowley's smirk grew wider. 

"So does that mean you want me to carry you back, angel?" She teased. Aziraphale's face grew redder. 

"A-at least a little. If you wouldn't mind." Her voice was even softer, and Crowley barely resisted the urge to pull her in and kiss her. _ (Why am I resisting, _ she thought in passing.  _ I'm pretty sure she's attracted to me, too. _ But she desperately didn't want to scare the dryad away. So she did resist.)

Outwardly, Crowley just gave Aziraphale an indulgent smile and scooped her back into her arms. Aziraphale wrapped her arms around her neck this time, and Crowley's face heated as she realised Aziraphale's nose was pressed into her scent gland. "You're warm." Aziraphale mumbled against her neck.

Crowley laughed as she began walking again. "Weren't you the one telling me just a couple days ago that 'trees don't get cold?'"

"That doesn't mean I can't feel warmth." Aziraphale says, and Crowley could  _ hear _ the pout. She smiled, angling an arm so she was still supporting Aziraphale but she can ruffle her hair.

The first day passed far too fast, in Crowley's opinion. And to think, she wanted to fly Aziraphale back- they'd both already be in their respective homes, alone again. At least here, they're together, and will be for another day. And longer, if Crowley had anything to say about it.

It was dinnertime, and Aziraphale was off getting berries again. Crowley was supposed to be starting the fire, but she might have been waiting, with the wood all prepared, so she could show off just a bit.

She heard the crack of Aziraphale stepping on a branch on her way back. She sat up-  _ perfect. _

She waited a few seconds, to be sure Aziraphale could see. She let the fire deep in her belly up, up, up, so it coated her throat. She could feel her eyes glowing, and vaguely registered Aziraphale had frozen at the edge of the clearing and was staring in awe. 

Finally, she let out a burst of flame, and it lit the small pile of logs, before she pressed the fire back down and the glow receded. She settled back on her hands as the fire cracked merrily, turning toward Aziraphale and giving her a winning smile. "Welcome back, angel."

"Wow." Aziraphale breathed, coming to sit down next to Crowley- much closer than she had been this morning. Crowley's tongue suddenly felt very thick. "That was. It was beautiful, Crowley. 

Crowley had wanted to be all smooth and flourishing when Aziraphale came back. Instead, all she could say was "Ngk."

Aziraphale laughed lightly. She had been doing it more and more freely throughout the day, as Crowley got her to loosen up a bit. Crowley smiled as Aziraphale lifted a raspberry to her mouth, trying (and failing) desperately not to get turned on by the almost pornographic sounds Aziraphale made when she ate.

Soon, the air was thick with Crowley's scent. It wasn't overpowering or suffocating, Aziraphale decided. It was more... freeing. An invitation, almost. It wasn't long before Aziraphale's tentatively mixed with Crowley's, and the trees whispered.

Aziraphale offered a strawberry to Crowley, but Crowley gently lowered her hand to the ground. Instead, she shoved down her fear, and rested her hand on Aziraphale's. She leaned forward, and her lips caressed the dryad's.

Aziraphale's lips were soft, just like the rest of her. And just like the rest of her, Crowley loved them. 

When Aziraphale leaned into the kiss instead of pulling away, Crowley reached up and cupped the back of her head. She still hadn't rebraided her hair, and the strands were soft and silky, and Crowley ran her hand through it reverently. 

Aziraphale sighed and broke away, leaning her forehead on Crowley's. "I've been wanting to do that since yesterday." She said, blue eyes shining earnestly.

Crowley laughed throatily. "Same here." She said. "Luckily, I'm excellent at making up for lost time." She said, and leaned in for another kiss. 

This one was shorter, and Aziraphale broke away this time, too, laughing. "As much as I love you, dear, I still need to eat." She froze as her words caught up to her, the smile and color draining from her face. 

Crowley cupped her cheeks before she could retreat too far into herself, and it looked like Aziraphale was about to cry. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it, it just kind of slipped-"

Crowley silenced her with another kiss, but it was short, because important things needed to be said. "It's alright, angel. Don't apologize. I love you, too."

Aziraphale gave her that radiant grin, and shifted so she was nuzzled right under Crowley's chin. Crowley held her close, so close Aziraphale was practically on her lap, and shifted so Aziraphale could eat while she did. Aziraphale reached for the fruit pile, but Crowley batted her hand away, careful not to scratch her. "Let me." She said, plucking a blackberry off the top and holding it between her fingers for Aziraphale to take.

They spent the night like that- Crowley letting Aziraphale eat the berries from her fingers, swiping a couple for herself, and finally laying down under Crowley's cloak together. Aziraphale rested her head on Crowley's chest, and Crowley her head on her arm, to let Aziraphale curl up to her warmth. 

Despite Aziraphale's protests otherwise, Crowley knew the coming winter air chilled her. So she made sure her body was plenty warm enough to warm the dryad as well. 

They went to sleep curled into each other, not noticing the trees rustling way too much for the amount of wind there was.

* * *

They awoke in much the same position, except Crwley had turned her face so her nose was buried in Aziraphale's scent gland, and Aziraphale had tilted her chin up to let her. Crowley realised as she regained consciousness she'd been laying sleepy kisses on it for-she didn't even know how long, but the clearing was thick with Aziraphale's aroused scent. She chuckled, stopping the kisses but burying her nose further to keep smelling the delicious scent.  _ Not now, _ she silently promised Aziraphale.  _ The trees have eyes. But soon. I'll mate you soon, when we have privacy. _

She was startled to find how much she meant it. How much she loved Aziraphale. She hadn't really ever wanted to mate with anyone before, not even the other dryads, immortal as they were. It was just... no one seemed interesting enough. 

But then, this stupid,  _ stupid _ dryad had flounced into her life and fought someone who could use fire as his weapon. Fought someone that held a weapon that really kill her, not just force her into tree form for a while, consume her with flames in just a few minutes, to protect her. And although Crowley planned on doing the protecting from now on, it warned her heart. She couldn't be happier to be in love with the idiot.

The chuckle and the nuzzle seemed to awaken Aziraphale. She opened her eyes, groaning a bit at the stiffness in her joints, and blinked groggily. Her eyes finally settled on Crowley's, who had pulled away to watch her awaken with a lopsided grin. "Good morning, my dear."

"Morning, angel." Crowley responded, and leaned in to steal a morning kiss.

Half an hour later, Azirphale had gathered berries again alongside some odd-looking leaves that she assured Crowley were edible. She was sitting, nestled up to Crowley, tucked in the Alpha's cloak and arms.

"I've been thinking about something." Crowley said, offering Aziraphale one of the odd leaves. 

"Uh-oh." Aziraphale responded, poking fun at Crowley for yesterday, when their positions were reversed.

It was Crowley's turn to ignore the comment. "If you're a tree, shouldn't you be able to, like, eat sunlight or something?"

Aziraphale laughed a little bit. "Yes, in tree form I can. But it takes a long time to convert the same amount of energy from sunlight versus half an hour to eat some berries." She paused to eat one that Crowley offered. "Besides, I can't move in tree form. It's actually a more popular choice to just eat food rather than sunlight, especially if we're gonna be in our human form." She paused to eat another leaf. "Also, I can't taste sunlight. I rather like being able to taste my food."

Crowley paused her feeding Aziraphale to wrap her tighter in her arms. She leaned her mouth close to her ear, her breath stirring the white-blonde curls. "I can think of something I want to taste, too." She growled lowly into her ear.

Aziraphale shivered, turning cherry red and burrowing her way under Crowley's chin. "Don't tease me." She grumbled. 

* * *

When Aziraphale was done eating, Crowley put out the fire. She made sure Aziraphale was wrapped nice and tight in the cloak, and Aziraphale insisted on walking today. Crowley let her after only a little grumbling. She discovered that Aziraphale wanted to walk so she could twine their hands together and lean her head on Crowley's shoulder. Their whole bodies were pressed together as they walked, and Crowley wrapped her arm that was between them around Aziraphale's waist andpicksed up Aziraphale's now-empty hand with her outside one.

By lunch, Crowley could tell the dryad was hurting. She didn't say anything about it, but her posture and pace tipper Crowley off. She made Aziraphale sit down, started a fire, and gathered a pile of berries and nuts- probably far too many, but oh well.

Crowley plopped herself down next to Aziraphale, setting the food down. "Can I see your stomach, angel?" She didn't ask to see her legs, because the burns there were far too high to show and keep modesty. 

Aziraphale lifted her shirt, eating as Crowley inspected the burns. They'd begun to blister. Crowley sighed, running gentle fingers over them. "I can't do much for these now, angel, but when I get you home I can run to my cave and get you a salve that should help them." 

Aziraphale nodded as Crowley put the shirt back down. She paused before the shirt covered all the skin, seemed to make a decision, and leaned down and softly kissed one of the burns. Aziraphale blushed.

Crowley laughed, planting a kiss on top of Aziraphale's head and going back to feeding her.

When they finished lunch and prepared to move on, Crowley insisted on carrying her the rest of the way. Aziraphale pouted at first, but a kiss and a "please, angel?" Swayed her.

Aziraphale kissed Crowley deeply, and Crowley cupped her head and pulled her closer. "Fine." Aziraphale grumbled when they pulled apart. Crowley smirked and scooped her into her arms, careful to avoid the burns, and swept her into another kiss. She was rewarded by the angel smiling and laughing into it.

As they got closer to where Crowley knew Gabriel lived, Aziraphale pressed herself further and further into Crowley, as if trying to hide herself. She started talking less and less, and laughed less readily. Crowley hated it. She held Aziraphale closer each time Aziraphale pressed in, and gave her as many kisses as she could without stopping in the middle of the forest to capture her lips.

It had been almost an hour since Aziraphale had spoken, and Aziraphale had her face pressed into Crowley's scent gland. Her limbs had taken on a tremor, and Crowley held her tightly. 

Finally, Aziraphale pulled herself out of Crowley's neck and took a deep breath. "Crowley, could you set me down, please?"

Crowley stopped and set the dryad down, immediately pulling Aziraphale into her arms again, but with both feet on the ground. Aziraphale clutched her tightly. "Is everything ok, angel?"

Aziraphale nodded, her nose finding Crowley's scent gland again. How she already found the scent so soothing, she didn't know. But it was.

"It's just." Aziraphale began, swallowing thickly. Crowley let her scent surround them, hoping to help calm the dryad. "My father has probably already heard of my failure. He's probably already angry. It... I love you, Crowley, but he'll probably only get angrier if he knows I'm so weak I had to have help getting home." Her voice cracked over the word  _ weak,  _ and Crowley held her tighter. 

"Shh, angel. You're not weak. You're just hurt." She pulled Aziraphale back gently so she could kiss the tears away from her face. "I love you, too, angel. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you get the rest of the way home alone. I'm going to go to my cave, and get my salve, and meet you there. Does that sound ok?" 

Aziraphale nodded, and clung to her for another couple minutes, before she took a shuddering breath and broke away. Crowley kissed her forehead, and Aziraphale tilted her head up to get one more kiss on the lips before she turned to go home.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw her father waiting for her in their little patch of territory, hands folded primly in front of him. Ah. This didn't look good. Her father was rarely in human form, and even more rarely was he in human form in a good mood.

"Not another step." Gabriel's voice cracked like a whip across the space between them, just before Aziraphale's foot could land in the ten-foot-circle they called home. She could feel the dryads within the trees around her shrinking away from him. Aziraphale opened her mouth to say something, even she didn't know what, but her father beat her to it. "You're not welcome here anymore."

"W-what?" Aziraphale stammered out. Gabriel scowled. 

"What, did you think you could fail and just expect to come crawling back? You've brought enough shame to this family as it is."

Aziraphale felt like a rug had been yanked out from under her. This place, it wasn't exactly happy, but it was all she knew. It had that patch of sunlight that always shone through her leaves just so, and the best berry bushes grew on the fringes. It held the only branch clipping from her late mother. It sucked, but it was home.

And it seemed like Gabriel wasn't finished. "And then, not only are you so incompetent that the fucking  _ dragon _ has to save you, but then you whore yourself out to her!"

"Wh-what? I didn't-" Aziraphale tried to protest, but Gabriel's lips drew back in a snarl. He stalked forward and grabbed Aziraphale roughly by the chin.

"Oh? Am I mistaken? Did she actually Mark you? Did she promise to Mark you?" 

Aziraphale fell silent, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut.  _ No, she hadn't _ .

"No, she didn't, did she?" Gabriel's tone took on mock pity. "I can see why. You actually thought someone could love a fat little Omega like you? Not a chance. You missed that opportunity when you came out an Omega instead of an Alpha."

Neither of them noticed the near-panicked rustling of leaves around them. 

Gabriel took a step back. "She's the fucking dragon. She doesn't love you. She took what she wanted, and now she's gone. You'll never see her again. Now, before I lose my patience, get lost."

* * *

Crowley finally set down at the mouth of her cave, letting her human form reemerge. She immediately went to the medicine stores to search for the burn salve for Aziraphale. 

_ "-gon! Dragon, please, I--- in there--- elp!" _

Crowley sighed in aggravation.  _ This had better be damn important. _ It probably was; she had told the dryads living on the edge of the clearing that surrounded her mountain to come get her if ever there was an extreme emergency. Alerting her to Aziraphale's scent a couple days ago, which she hadn't been able to smell from the back of her cave, was the first one of them in almost two centuries.

Crowley growled, low in her throat. She needed to be getting the salve for her angel. But she turned over her shoulder. As much of a prick as he was, Gabriel probably wouldn't hurt Aziraphale. She let her dragon form take over again, gliding down to the ground, and shrinking down to a human once more. She glared at the dryad who called her- a scraggly-haired Omega with glasses. "What is it?" She asked.

The Omega- Newt, she remembered- was so fidgety and stammered so much he can hardly get the message out. It irritated Crowley. She wanted to be getting her Omega that salve. Plus, there was a creeping worry at the back of her skull, one that made her want to go find the dryad immediately. 

Finally, an Alpha approached from behind and laid a soothing hand on Newt's shoulder.

"It's Gabriel's daughter." She said simply, and ice flooded Crowley's veins. She was off in an instant, despite the protests from below as she took wing. 

She was so  _ stupid- _ how could she have left Aziraphale alone? She had to get there  _ now. _

* * *

Aziraphale turned on her heel and ran. As fast as her legs would carry her. Toward the dragon's keep.  _ It's not true, it's not true, it's not true, _ she told herself. Not because Gabriel hadn't gotten to her. She didn't think she would be surprised if it was true, if she was exactly what he had said all along _ \- just a fat, unlovable Omega. _

No, she begged the Fates not to let it be true because she didn't think she would be able to bear it if it was. If she had so willingly given herself to someone who simply didn't want her the same way. 

So she ran, desperately trying to get to Crowley's home, even as her legs burned both for want of oxygen and her injuries begging her to _ stop, slow down. _

Finally, her legs collapsed under her, and refused to let her get up, so she just curled up on the forest floor and sobbed. She didn't care who saw her. Maybe she'd get up when she calmed down. But for now, she wound her arms around her legs, ignoring the pain of the burns, and cried.

* * *

As soon as Crowley landed in Gabriel's small bit of territory, she could tell Aziraphale was already gone. She didn't know what that meant, only that she wasn't around, and that made the ice in her veins even colder. She rounded on the tree that she knew was Gabriel and snarled. "Alright, Gabe, human form  _ now _ . We need to have a  _ little chat." _

Gabriel shifted into human form, having the good sense to look nervous. She vaguely heard little snippets from the dryads around them- 

_ We're sorry, Dragon- _

_ We thought telling him would make him proud-  _

_ Didn't know he would- _

She snarled again. "Where the hell is Aziraphale?"

Gabriel's gaze darkened. "She is no longer welcome here." 

Crowley felt the flames rise in her gut. She forced them down.This  _ fucker _ was going to explain everything, and then she'd burn him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I mean, I've excommunicated her. She has brought shame to my family, and to you, for the last time."

With a growl, Crowley pushed Gabriel against the nearest tree, hand pressing against his windpipe. She realized belatedly that said tree was actually a dryad, but they seemed rather smug anyway, so she didn't worry too much about it.

"The hell do you mean, brought shame? Are you whining because you had an Omega, instead of an Alpha?"

Despite his squirming, Crowley could see she'd hit home. She relaxed her grip enough so he could talk. "I mean, she was so weak she had to get your help for her duty in defending you. We do not welcome weakness in this family."

Crowley growled, nearly crushing his windpipe when she gripped his throat again. "She had to get  _ my _ help because none of  _ you _ would help her. I'm guessing that's your doing, since I could smell her and her terror all the way from my cave. You terrified the other dryads so much they would have rather let her  _ die _ than help her." 

Crowley could see she had hit home again. 

"I think you should know, Gabriel." She hissed. "I really do love her. I plan on Marking her, even. Yes, yes, it's all so very shocking, you're such a bigot-" she gripped his throat even tighter to emphasize her point- "that you can't even see how perfect she is."

She took a step back, letting Gabriel collapse to the ground. "You know." She told him, looking down her nose. "I really don't think you're welcome on this plain of existence anymore." 

She looked at the dryad behind him. "I suggest you move." The dryad shifted to their human form, and Gabriel fell onto his back, dazed, as they scampered out of the way, stopping behind another tree to watch.

Crowley let her scales flow over her again, and she grew until she filled the clearing. Gabriel tried to scoot back, but she held him down. She inhaled, and let the flames up from her gut. It was so much easier in this form, to let the fire coat her throat, to let it out her mouth, to scorch the ground and the dryad beneath her until they both were nothing but ash. She snarled at it, and scattered the dust with her tail for good measure.

She could tell that Aziraphale's scent led to her cave now, and turned to take to the sky, hoping to meet her there. She was stopped by the dryads calling out to her, clambering over each other to tell her something very important. She paused irritably, trying to piece together their message. 

_ Wait! Won't be there- _

_ Didn't make it- _

_ Collapsed- _

Crowley's heart jumped into her throat, and she stopped listening. She threw herself back into her human form so she could sprint between the trees, desperately following Aziraphale's scent. 

_ Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok- _ she pleaded with no one in particular as her angel's scent got thicker. She was getting closer.

She saw the angel in the middle of the trees, collapsed and crying. She thought she saw movement out the corner of her eye- she looked, and saw a dryad retreating and returning to her tree form.  _ Good- _ that meant she hadn't been alone. 

Crowley knelt next to Aziraphale's shaking form, gently touching her shoulder. "Angel?" She asked gently. 

Aziraphale looked up at her with giant, wet eyes, before she sat up and threw herself into Crowley's arms, tears starting fresh. "Please, Crowley, tell me what he said isn't true! Please!"

Crowley stroked her fingers gently through Aziraphale's hair. She held her tightly, as tightly as she dared without hurting her. "I don't know what he said to you, angel. Can you tell me?"

Aziraphale gripped her tightly, and Crowley pulled her into her lap, feeling the dryad bury her nose into her scent gland. "He- he said there was no way you actually loved me. Th-that I-" she broke off on another sob, and Crowley held her tightly, wishing desperately she could kill Gabriel again. 

"Angel, of course that's not true. I love you so, so much. I promise."

Aziraphale let out another sob, but this one sounded more relieved than anything. "He said that's why you hadn't Marked me yet."

_ Oh _ . She'd never relayed her plans to Mark her in private, had she? That had been a big mistake. 

She gently pulled Aziraphale back so she could look her in the eye. "Aziraphale, love, I haven't Marked you yet because I wanted that to be private. Special." A devious smirk grew across her face. "Although. I could always Mark you right here, if that would make you feel better." 

Aziraphale laughed, and collapsed back against Crowley. "No, I think private and special sounds wonderful."

"Of course you do, angel." She said gently, soothing her as her tears finished. She kissed to top of Aziraphale's head. "Come on, now, let's get you home. I still have burn salve to put on you."

* * *

It wasn't long before they got back to the edge of the clearing. Anathema, still in human form, gave Crowley a smirk as the walked past. Crowley shot her a glare. 

Stepping into the clearing, Crowley set Aziraphale down gently. "I'm gonna have to fly you up to the Keep, angel. I've made sure the mountain is nearly impossible to climb, so flying's really the only way."

Aziraphale still looked a little ill at the thought of flying, but she nodded. "All right."

Crowley smiled, stepping back so she wouldn't crush Aziraphale when she grew, and let her transformation wash over her. 

Aziraphale watched Crowley grow, watched the scales wash over her. She stared in awe when she was done. Crowley was enormous- her head alone was as big as Aziraphale. She was covered in gleaming black scales, though red coated her underbelly. Her wings were folded next to her, and when she let out a chuff that sounded like a chuckle, Aziraphale saw wickedly sharp, white teeth. 

She approached Crowley, laying a hand on her snout. She smiled softly. "You're beautiful, Crowley." 

Crowley rolled her eyes, and gestured to her back with her snout. The meaning was clear.  _ Get on, angel _ .

They landed gently in the cavern, which Aziraphale realised was an enormous cave system. Crowley shifted back to human form and clicked her fingers. Next thing she knew, the candles lining the walls were all lit up. Aziraphale gasped in surprise. 

"There's a lot more these fingers can do than light fires, angel." Crowley said suggestively, a promise on her tongue, and then sauntered off down the hall as if she hadn't just promised Aziraphale she'd use her fingers on her some day. Aziraphale shivered and followed.They arrived in a cave lined with colorful bottles, and Crowley scanned the shelves looking for one. She found it and plucked it from the shelf. 

"Cmon, angel, you'll need to lay down so I can apply this." At Aziraphale's blush, she smirked and wrapped her in her arms. "Not yet, angel. We'll wait till you're all healed to make sure you don't get hurt. I don't want you to be hurting when you're writhing under my fingers." 

Aziraphale blushed brighter and buried her head under Crowley's chin. Crowley chuckled. "Cmon, angel. We really should get this salve on those burns."

Crowley wrapped an arm around Aziraphale's shoulders and guided her to the bedroom. She kissed Aziraphale as she sat down. "Will you let me put the burn salve on you, angel? I'd have to take off your trousers to get at the burns on your hips and legs, and your shirt to get at the ones on your ribs, so it's ok if you want to do it yourself."

Aziraphale shook her head. "N-no, it's ok. I want you to do it. Just... leave the undergarments for now?"

Crowley smiled, kissing her gently. "Of course, angel.

She helped Aziraphale remove her trousers, which had stuck to the burns over the last couple days. The shirt came next, and Aziraphale was lain gently on the bed. "I'm gonna start putting it on, angel. It'll be a little cold, but it'll probably feel nice."

Aziraphale nodded, so Crowley put some ointment on her fingers and began spreading it on her wounds.Aziraphale watched her as she worked. At one point, she bit her lip before she took a deep breath. "Hey, Crowley?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened with my f- with Gabriel? You smelled like him when you found me in the forest." 

Crowley froze, sighing and sitting back on her heels. Aziraphale looked up. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

Crowley went back to applying the medicine just to have something to do with her hands. "No, no, you deserve to know." She took a deep breath. "I killed him, angel. Burnt him to a crisp. Smeared his ashes into the dirt with my tail." Crowley felt her anger at the man open up again as she talked.  _ He had deserved it. _

_ But _ . But, he was still Aziraphale's father. She could hate her for this. 

A hand came to rest on her wrist. She met Aziraphale's gaze. Aziraphale looked... relieved. "Thank you, my dear."

Crowley's eyebrows shot up. As if sensing her incredulity, Aziraphale continued. "I've been afraid of him for a long time, if I'm honest. I don't have to be afraid anymore." Still smiling, Aziraphale sat up, and hugged Crowley tightly. She cries into her neck. "Thank you so much."

Crowley laughed, keeping her medicine-soaked fingers away from Aziraphale. "Angel, I'm gonna get salve in your hair!"

"Don't care. Wanna hug you."

"Come on, now angel. Lay back down, let me finish putting it on. There'll be plenty of time for cuddling when I'm done." 

Grumbling, Aziraphale complied.

They spent the next couple weeks much like that, with Crowley putting on the healing ointment, and then they would talk, and cuddle. Crowley even began teaching Aziraphale how to read, an activity she discovered she loved.

Finally, about two and a half weeks later, Aziraphale was completely healed. Crowley was above her, and they lay on her bed, kissing passionately. Aziraphale threaded her fingers into the dragon's hair, trying to get her closer, even though she was already breathing heavily. 

Crowley pulled back a bit, making Aziraphale whine. "Are you absolutely sure you want this, angel?" She asked. 

Aziraphale nodded. "Yes, Crowley. Mark me, mate me, make me yours."

Crowley smirked. "Oh, angel. You've always been mine." She dove back in for another kiss.

Crowley nibbled at Aziraphale's lower lip. The dryad gasped, and Crowley took advantage of her open mouth, sweeping her tongue alongside Aziraphale's and over the roof of her mouth.

Aziraphale gasped again as Crowley kissed her way to the corner of her mouth, down to her chin, and kept going down to her neck. She left little nips along the way, and Aziraphale arched her neck into them each time.

Crowley's lips got down to the collar of Aziraphale's shirt, and Crowleg helped Aziraphale sit up so she could shuck it. 

Aziraphale blushed as Crowley held her upright and her lips ghosted over her shoulders and chest. She'd had her shirt off in front of Crowley dozens of times, but this was different. In a wonderful, exciting, heart-pounding way.

Crowley's hands wandered down Aziraphale's back and cupped her ass. She squeezed, laughing when Aziraphale squeaked in surprise. She laid Aziraphale back down, standing so she could slide Aziraphale's trousers off, immediately dropping them to the floor and bending to place kisses all over Aziraphale's stomach and thighs. 

Aziraphale laughed as the feather-light kisses and Crowley's nose tickled her. Crowley surged back up to Aziraphale's face to capture her lips in another kiss. 

Crowley sat up, though Aziraphale tried to chase her with her lips, so she could remove her own shirt. She stood and shook out of her tight trousers, immediately abandoning her underwear and tossing her bra to the far corner of the room.Aziraphale's cheeks stained pink, but she didn't close her eyes. Crowley gave her a cocky smirk. "What, best pair of tits you've ever seen?" 

Aziraphale blushed deeper. "I don't really have anything to compare them to, dear."

Crowley's smirk grew. "Oh, angel, am I going to have your first time?" Aziraphale nodded meekly. "Oh, angel." She climbed back onto the bed, holding Aziraphale and kissing her. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

Crowley began her work kissing down the side of Aziraphale's neck again, tongue darting out where Aziraphale's Mark would soon be. She reached around, unclasping Aziraphale's bra, and tossing it blindly off the bed. Laying Aziraphale down, she moved to lavish her nipples with attention. She licked and sucked at the left one, pinching and rolling the other, and switched after a few seconds. Aziraphale was already keening under her.

Crowley continued her downwards path, kissing and sucking down Aziraphale's stomach, leaving hickeys every few inches. She got to the underwear and deftly slid them off, chucking them in the same direction as Aziraphale's bra. She smiled at the sight of Aziraphale's pussy, spreading the folds with her fingers. "Oh, angel, look how wet you already are for me."

Aziraphale whimpered, and Crowley chuckled. "I seem to remember offering to show you what else my fingers can do." She said, giving her fingers a suggestive wiggle.

"Oh, yes, please do." Aziraphale practically begged, and how was Crowley supposed to say no to that?

She started off making circles around her clit, wide enough it wouldn't wind her up, close enough she'd feel it. After a few seconds and a smirk, she moved her hand down, and slid a finger in. 

Aziraphale gasped and arched her back as Crowley begqn pumping. "Wow angel, I only have one finger in. What are you gonna do when I have more? When I'm eating you? When it's my cock?"

Aziraphale only whined and grinded down more on her finger, so Crowley laughed and carefully added a second. She spread her fingers as she pumped to try to help stretch Aziraphale before she finally added a third.

When she was sure Aziraphale is plenty stretched around her three fingers, she curls them, easily found  _ that _ spot, and suddenly Aziraphale is crying out beneath her and clenching around her fingers. 

She removed them, moving up to kiss Aziraphale's face as she catches her breath. "You're doing so well, angel." She says, punctuating her words with kisses to her face. Aziraphale smiled at her, so she moved back down, redirecting her kisses to the soft pink folds of Aziraphale's pussy.

After a few more kisses, Crowley gave an experimental lick. Aziraphale jolted beneath her, and Crowley smirked. Now  _ this _ was going to be fun.

Crowley went in with a series of licks and sucks in what could only be described as an attack- wherever her mouth could get to, it was licking and sucking and even nipping, which Aziraphale didn't think would have felt good, but  _ by the gods _ it did. 

She even started fucking into her cunt with her tongue, and Aziraphale was pleasantly surprised to find it long and serpentine. It curled into her, finding that little perfect spot with ease, before it was gone and Crowley was licking something else. 

And then, just when Aziraphale was about to grab Crowley's hair for grounding, Crowley planted her lips in an "o" around Aziraphale's clit and sucked as hard as she could. Aziraphale stiffened and  _ screamed _ Crowley's name.

Crowley came up again, her lips shining with Aziraphale's slick. "Enjoying yourself, angel?" Aziraphale gave her a dazed nod. "Think you can keep going?" Aziraphale nodded again, giving her a smile. "Yes,  _ please." _

Crowley sat up the rest of the way. "Good, because it's my turn." 

Aziraphale took a nervous breath. This would be different than Crowley's fingers. A lot bigger, for one thing. 

Crowley was by her face in an instant. "Hey, angel, it's ok. You'll be ok. Just relax, alright? I won't hurt you. I'll take care of you."

Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley kissed her. She shifted in between Aziraphale's legs, still kissing her, and lined herself up. She reached down to grab herself, still kissing Aziraphale, and began to push inside gently.

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley slowly slid deeper before she bottomed out. She definitely felt the stretch, but just like Crowley promised, it didn't hurt. 

"Let me know when I can move, angel." Crowley panted. Aziraphale took a couple moments to get used to the fullness, then nodded.

Crowley set a slow pace at first, still letting the dryad adjust. Aziraphale wrapped her legs around the dragon-  _ her Alpha, _ she thought joyfully- and reached up for a kiss. Crowley gladly obliged, slowly picking up her pace. 

"Angel, you feel so damn good, you're so tight, you're so good-" 

Aziraphale smiled at her. "Please, Crowley. Mark me."

Crowley stole another kiss, finally finding a steady rhythm for her hips. "Gladly, angel." She said. She kissed her way down Aziraphale's neck again, faster this time, and a lot more liberal with the teeth too. Aziraphale noticed they felt sharper, and wondered if she'd let her fangs through for the Marking. 

Finally, Crowley settled on that place where her scent gland was thickest, on the side of her neck, halfway between her shoulder and chin, where everyone would see it. The thought nearly made Aziraphale cum again, but she resisted. She wanted her next climax to be with Crowley. 

As if sensing those thoughts, Crowley shifted her position and nipped at her. "No holding back your orgasms." Aziraphale nodded. Crowley went back to sucking and licking Aziraphale's neck, and a few seconds later Aziraphale was cumming again.

Crowley put her lips back on her chosen spot, and ran her teeth over it. Aziraphale shivered in anticipation. "My little Omega." Crowley muttered, licking and kissing her spot. "My angel. Mine." 

Finally, Crowley sunk her teeth into that spot, and a wave a pleasure was crashing into Aziraphale. Even though she had just cummed, she was already clenching around Crowley's cock in another orgasm, and she was pretty sure Crowley was cumming too, because her hips were stuttering as she fucked into Aziraphale. 

Finally, she sighed contentedly, pulling out and kissing Aziraphale's new Mark."You did so well for me, angel." She says, her lips barely leaving the Mark. 

"Thank you, Crowley. For Marking me." 

Crowley grins at her, finally leaving her Mark and coming to kiss her lips. "Anytime, love." She says. "Besides, it was purely selfish. Now that Gabriel's gone, I didn't want any Alphas thinking you were suddenly free to court." She gathered Aziraphale in her arms, pressing her close. "You're mine." 

Aziraphale laughed, turning on her side so she could burrow into Crowley's chest and wrap her arms around her. "Always, dear." 

As she drifted off to sleep, Aziraphale felt Crowley's fingers sift through her hair, and she  _ definitely _ heard Crowley humming, her entire chest vibrating with the pitches. It was probably the most relaxed Aziraphale had ever felt, and she drifted off to sleep with a content smile on her face.


End file.
